Fireman (series)
Fireman (ファイヤーマン''Faiyāman''?), known as Magma Man in some markets, is a Japanese tokusatsu television series about a superhero, the title character, who fights kaiju and other villains. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, the show was broadcast on Nippon Television from January 7 to July 31, 1973, with a total of 30 episodes. This was also one of several shows Tsuburaya did to celebrate the company's 10th Anniversary (the other two being Ultraman Taro and Jumborg Ace). Plot A strange phenomenon happened throughout the world, causing giant, mutant dinosaurs to suddenly appear. The people of the Aban continent, living underground for the last 12,000 years sends a courageous young man named Misakey to live as an archeologist and SAF agent Daisuke Misaki. Whenever monsters and space aliens attack the world, Misaki transforms into Fireman by using the fire-stick, and defends the human race against them. Cast *Naoya Makoto as Misakey / Daisuke Misaki / Fireman *Goro Mutsumi as Dr.Gunpachi Umino *Shin Kishida as Dr.Saburo Mizusima :Kishida wrote screenplays ep.12 as Shin Akegawa. *Sei Hiraizumi as Dr.Futoshi Chiba *Keiko Kunihara as Mariko Hayama *Mitsuru Saijō as Fireman (Suit Acting) *Voice of Fireman by Michihiro Ikemizu *Narraited by Ichirō Murakoshi Song Opening Song ;Fireman (ファイヤーマン''Faiyā-man''?) *Lyrics: Yū Aku *Composition: Asei Kobayashi *Arrangement: Bob Sakuma *Artists: Masato Shimon Other Song ;Shutsugeki! SAF (出撃!SAF Shutsugeki! Esu-ē-efu?, Go attack! SAF) *Lyrics: Hajime Tsuburaya(as Kyouichi Azuma) *Composition and Arrangement: Tōru Fuyuki *Artists: Columbia Yurikago-kai and The Photons ;Honō no Youni Moero (炎のようにもえろ?, Burn Like The Flame) *Lyrics: Kyouichi Azuma *Composition and Arrangement: Tōru Fuyuki *Artists: Masato Shimon with The Photons ;Haruka Aoi Chitei-ni (はるか青い地底に?, In the Depths of the Blue Earth) *Lyrics: Mieko Arima *Composition and Arrangement: Go Misawa *Artists: Masato Shimon Episodes List #Fireman Born (ファイヤーマン誕生''Faiyāman Tanjō''?) #The Weapon is Science S･A･F (武器は科学だS・A・F Buki wa Kagaku da Esu-ē-efu?) #The Mysterious Spaceship (謎の宇宙船''Nazo no Ucyūsen''?) #Destroy the Invaders (インベーダーを撃滅せよ''Inbēdā wo gekimetsu seyo''?) #The Boy who Fell into the Jurassic Era (ジュラ紀へ落ちた少年''Juraki e ochita shōnen''?) #The Secret of Planet Gomerous (遊星ゴメロスの秘密''Yūsei-Gomerosu no himitsu''?) #The Dreadful Space Bacteria (恐怖の宇宙細菌''Kyōfu no ucyū saikin''?) #The Micro Monster's Fear (ミクロ怪獣の恐怖''Mikuro kaijū no kyōfu''?) #A Challenge from the Deep Sea (深海からの挑戦''Shinkai karano Chōsen''?) #The Iron Monster that Attacked Tokyo (鉄の怪獣が東京を襲った''Tetsu no kaiju ga Tōkyō wo osotta.?) #Resurrecting the Rock Monster (よみがえる岩石怪獣''Yomigaeru ganseki kaijū?) #Earth is the Robot's Graveyard (地球はロボットの墓場''Chikyū wa robotto no hakaba.?) #Fear of the Dragon God Swamp (竜神沼の恐怖''Ryūjin-numa no kyōfu?) #Run Through the Devil's Sea (悪魔の海を突っ走れ''Akuma no umi wo tsuppashire''?) #Planet Beldar M13 Command (ベルダー星M13号指令''Berudā-sei emu-jūsan shirei''?) #Steal it! The Fire-Stick (奪え! ファイヤースティック''Ubae! Faiyā-sutekku''?) #Fireman Disappeared into the Magma (マグマに消えたファイヤーマン''Maguma ni kieta Faiyāman''?) #He did it! Fire-Dash (やったぞ! ファイヤーダッシュ''Yattazo! Faiyā-dassyu''?) #The Space Monster vs. The Primeval Monster (宇宙怪獣対原始怪獣''Ucyū kaijū tai genshi kaijū''?) #The Gagango Monster's Storm (怪獣ガガンゴの嵐''Kaijū Gagango no arashi''?) #Messengers of Murder, Dekon and Bokon (殺しの使者デコンとボコン''Koroshi no shisya Dekon to Bokon''?) #It has Arrived!! The Transformed Alien (来たぞ!! 変身宇宙人''Kitazo! henshin Ucyūjin''?) #Kill Fireman! (ファイヤーマンを殺せ! Faiyāman wo korose!?) #The Harmonica Crying in the Night (夜になくハーモニカ''Yoru ni naku hāmonika''?) #The Alien with no Home Planet (帰る星なき宇宙人''Kaeru hoshi naki Ucyūjin''?) #The Secret of the Mountain Shining in the Evening Sun (夕日に光る岩山の秘密''Yūhi ni hikaru iwayama no himitsu''?) #The Space Leader that Manipulates Corpses (死人をあやつる宇宙の支配者''Shinin wo ayatsuru Ucyū no shihaisya''?) #The Boy That Came From the Planet Argon (アルゴン星から来た少年''Arugon-sei kara kita shōnen''?) #Don't Shoot! Even Though he's a Monster, he's Still my Friend (射つな! 怪獣だって友達だ Utsuna! Kaijū datte tomodachi da?) #Fireman Disappears into Space (宇宙に消えたファイヤーマン''Ucyū ni kieta Faiyāman''?) External links *Fireman at the Japan Hero Encyclopedia. Category:Series